


Glamour

by ThePlumPyre



Series: Glitter [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Bottom Kai'sa, Date Night, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, I don’t know if it qualifies, Mild BDSM, Phone Sex, Top Akali, continuous consent, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlumPyre/pseuds/ThePlumPyre
Summary: Akali and Kai'sa go on a date.They eat a little.Drink a little.Fuck a little....Okay, they fuck a lot.





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Xekstrin for reading and editing!!

“Wanna go on a date? Just the two of us?” Akali asks, out of the blue one day. She lounges on a couch, throwing her legs onto Kai’sa’s lap.

“Why?” Kai’sa answers, confused. She shuffles around a little to avoid Akali’s bony little ankles.

“Cause I love you, and I want to spend time with you?” Akali says, raising an eyebrow quizzically. “Isn’t that reason enough?”

“It is,” Kai’sa says, leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Akali’s lips. “When?”

“This weekend? We might be on tour, but there’s a pretty cool Chinese restaurant in the city. It’s got nice reviews. We can dress all fancy and have fun.”

“And after?”

“Whatever we want. I try not to get too bogged down in the details.”

The rest of the week passes by in a flash; rehearsals, performances, and assorted shenanigans. Before Kai’sa knows it, it is Saturday evening, and she is pinning her hair back into a high bun in front of her hotel room’s vanity. Kai’sa runs through her whole make up routine with the ease that only practice brings. For a date with Akali, she sports a plum coloured lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara, forgoing eyeshadow for a softer look.

“You look gorgeous,” Evelynn’s voice cuts through the silence, startling Kai’sa. Kai’sa jolts in her seat, whirling around to look at Evelynn. For her part, Evelynn looks as cool as ever, wearing an easy smile with her hair down.

“How did you get in here? When did you get here?” Kai’sa asks, hand fluttering to her chest. “You scared me.”

“I have the keycard to your room,” Evelynn reminds her. “Just like you have one for all of ours. And I’ve been here for a while now. I keep telling Ahri to book just one huge room for the four of us, but she never listens.”

“Evelynn,” Kai’sa scolds with no real bite.

“That lipstick is most definitely your shade,” Evelynn says, ignoring Kai’sa. Walking up to her, Evelynn cups Kai’sa’s face, and gives her a deep kiss on the mouth.

“You’re going to kiss my lipstick off!” Kai’sa draws away from Evelynn with a pout.

“Sorry,” Evelynn says without a drop of remorse. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Your lips are purple too now,” Kai’sa giggles.  

“Hmm. Does it work on me?”

“You look beautiful.”

Evelynn only hums in response before pulling a pair of earrings out of her pocket.

“Here,” Evelynn slips the earrings into Kai’sa ears. They’re long, golden, and shiny tassel earrings. To be honest, the earrings are more Evelynn’s style. They’re certainly quite extra, dramatic too. Either way, Kai’sa is surprised that they work so well on her.

“Eve! These are beautiful!” Kai’sa gasps, lifting her hand to stroke the cool metal.

“Yes, you are,” Evelynn agrees, deliberately mishearing Kai’sa. “I saw these while I was out shopping with Ahri the other day. I just knew they’d be perfect for you.”

“Thank you.” Kai’sa stands in order to properly kiss Evelynn, ignoring the fact that she now most definitely needs to reapply her lipstick.

“What are you going to wear?” Evelynn asks, pulling away.

“A dress,” Kai’sa says.

Evelynn moves to the closet and pulls out a short and tight purple dress.

“This one is charming. I’m sure you’ll get a great reaction from Akali,” Evelynn teases.

“That’s for the club.” Kai’sa shakes her head dismissively. “I want something floral and cute for tonight.”

“This one,” Evelynn pulls another dress. It’s a light floral maxi dress with a deep V in the front and long sleeves. There is a slit in the side of the dress that stops mid-thigh.

“Yes! Please!” Kai’sa leaps up, untying her silk robe with flourish and letting it fall to the floor.

“That’s a very nice set,” Evelynn whistles, taking in Kai’sa’s matching lacy purple bra and thong. Evelynn unzips the dress and helps Kai’sa into it. Kai’sa shimmies the dress up, slips her arms into the sleeves, and Evelynn zips it.

“Which shoes?” Evelynn walks back to the closet and scans the collection of shoes.

“The strappy heels,” Kai’sa decides after a moment.

“Got them. Now go sit,” Evelynn shoos Kai’sa back into her chair. Once seated, Evelynn kneels in front of Kai’sa and slips her shoes on for her, tying them as well. Satisfied, Evelynn stands again. Taking the lipstick, Evelynn reapplies it to Kai’sa’s lips. Then she grabs Akali’s favourite perfume and spritzes it on Kai’sa.

“What do you think?” Kai’sa asks, standing and doing a quick spin.

Evelynn doesn’t answer at first. Walking back to the closet, Evelynn pulls out a pretty jeweled clutch.

“There,” Evelynn walks back to Kai’sa, handing her the accessory. “Now you’re perfect. Akali is a lucky girl.”

Kai’sa giggles, flattered.

“I’m going to head out now,” Evelynn says, satisfied with her work. “You two have fun on your date tonight. Stay safe.”

“Thank you! We will!”

Once Kai’sa hears Evelynn close the door behind her, Kai’sa walks to the living area. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she does another twirl.

“I look good,” Kai’sa says with a pleased nod. Turning, Kai’sa evaluates her side profile, but she is interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” Kai’sa asks even though she knows it is Akali; no one else knocks like that.

“It’s me!” Akali says through the door.

“You have a key card,” Kai’sa points out. “You don’t have to knock.”

“That’s rude!” Akali says, affronted that Kai’sa would even suggest it. “Now, won’t you open the door?”

Kai’sa laughs, sauntering to the door and opening it. Akali stands on the other side in a well-fitting suit with no tie; she is holding a bouquet of red roses.

“For you,” Akali offers Kai’sa the flowers. “You look really beautiful.”

“Thank you! You look pretty handsome yourself,” Kai’sa returns the compliment, taking the roses. “Won’t you come in while I set these flowers in some water?”

Akali enters the hotel room, closing the door behind her. While Kai’sa busies herself in the kitchen with finding a container for the flowers, Akali makes herself comfortable on the couch.

“How are you?” Akali asks, watching Kai’sa fill a vase halfway full with water. Kai’sa sets the roses in the vase gently before leaning down and taking a deep breath of flowers.

“Perfect,” Kai’sa answers with a brilliant smile. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight all week.”

“So have I,” Akali admits. Standing up, Akali walks up to Kai’sa and offers her an arm. “Shall we go?”

“We shall,” Kai’sa giggles, linking her arm with Akali’s.

They get a private room in the restaurant; their waitress is professional and discrete as she seats them. Akali chooses not to sit across from Kai’sa, instead scooting in right next to her, so close their thighs brush.

“You want the Sichuan dry hot pot, right?” Akali asks before either of them even opens a menu.

“You know me too well,” Kai’sa giggles. “We’ll have to share because it’s so big. What else do you want?”

“Dan Dan noodles.”

“Oh! Those are good!”

“You can have half. What are you going to drink?”

“Tsingtao?”

“It’s a nice beer,” Kai’sa agrees. “When I was in Qingdao, I drank it a lot. They served it in plastic bags with straws.”

“Didn’t the bags leak?” Akali asks, confused.

“Not at all,” Kai’sa pulls out her phone in order to show Akali a few pictures. “You’ll get it in a glass bottle here, obviously.”

“Are you drinking too?”

“Not alcohol. I want Suanmeitang.”

“What’s that?”

“Sour plum drink. It’s good paired with spicy stuff.”

“You ready to order then?”

“Sure!”

With their order placed, Akali snuggles against Kai’sa, pressing a line of kisses against her jaw.

“Akali!” Kai’sa giggles, pushing her away. “Behave!”

“It’s a private room,” Akali argues, blowing a raspberry on Kai’sa’s cheek.

“Eww! That’s gross!”

Akali blows another one against Kai’sa’s jaw.

“Stop!” Kai’sa laughs as Akali hugs her tightly. “Let me go!”

“Never!”

“I love you,” Kai’sa laughs, pressing a warm kiss to Akali’s lips.

“Love you too,” Akali whispers against Kai’sa’s lips.

“Your mouth is purple too now,” Kai’sa giggles when Akali pulls away. “It looks good on you.”

“Ick,” Akali grimaces, taking a napkin and wiping her mouth. “Purple lipstick is not my thing.”

“A shame, really. You look so good with it.”

“You saying I don’t look good without it?”

“Oh, you know what I meant. Don’t be trying to bait me into any fights, you hear?”

Akali only laughs, nuzzling her face into the crook of Kai’sa neck.

“Mmm, I love this perfume,” Akali murmurs, inhaling deeply. “You smell fantastic.”

“You’d have to thank Evelynn for that,” Kai’sa says, shivering at Akali’s warm breath on her bare skin. “She helped me get ready.”

Akali only hums, leaving a few soft pecks on Kai’sa’s neck. Their food comes after that, and Akali reluctantly disengages herself from Kai’sa to avoid a scandal. Kai’sa digs into the dry hot pot eagerly.

“Mmm,” Kai’sa moans around her chopsticks as she pops a shrimp into her mouth. “This is delicious! Here Akali! Try it!”

Akali takes the shrimp from Kai’sa, teeth scraping against Kai’sa’s chopsticks.

“It’s good,” Akali says, delighted. “Here! Try some of my noodles.”

“Mhmmm, they’re so good!”

Kai’sa and Akali gossip and eat, feeding each other more than they feed themselves.

“I’m stuffed,” Akali announces, setting down her chopsticks with a click.

“I’m pretty sure I’m about to bust a seam in this dress,” Kai’sa agrees. “What do you want to do now?”

“Well, there is a night market here.”

“You want to eat _more?_ ”

“We can walk around a bit first, digest a little.”

“Sure! Let’s do it!”

The night market is crowded and noisy. There are vendors hawking their wares everywhere, and the ruckus of it all excites Akali.

“Oh! Look at that!” Akali practically sings, grabbing Kai’sa’s hand and dragging her to a vendor selling little keychains.

“This one reminds me of you,” Kai’sa giggles, lifting a little plastic charm in the shape of a ramyun bowl. “I’m getting it for you.”

“Well, this one reminds me of you,” Akali smiles, picking up a charm of a peach. “I’m getting it for you.”

Trinkets paid for, Kai’sa fastens the little plastic ramyun to Akali’s phone while Akali fastens the peach to Kai’sa’s clutch.

Laughing, Akali and Kai’sa jump from vendor to vendor, fooling around.

“You look silly,” Kai’sa snorts, eyes crinkling with barely repressed laughter. Akali and Kai’sa are at a sunglasses vendor, and Akali is wearing the gaudiest sunglasses in the shape of stars.

“Oh yeah?” Akali grins, slipping a pair of huge heart shaped sunglasses onto Kai’sa’s face. “You look sillier!”

“Selfie with me,” Kai’sa demands, adjusting the glasses. Akali complies, slinging an arm over Kai’sa’s shoulders. Kai’sa takes a few quick snaps before flicking through them, choosing the best one.

“This is going onto my Instagram,” Kai’sa decides, posting the photo as she speaks.

“Did you tag me?” Akali asks, taking off her sunglasses and Kai’sa’s before putting them both back.

“Of course.”

“Ahri commented; damn, that was fast,” Akali says, scrolling through her own phone. “It’s a just a string of heart emojis.”

“Something smells good,” Kai’sa switches focus. “I’m hungry again!”

“You’re right!” Akali agrees, taking a few deep inhalations. “That smells really good!”

“Let’s go!” Kai’sa grabs Akali’s hand before tearing off into the crowd, following her nose.

“Goat skewers!” Kai’sa gasps when she sees a vendor cooking them by the handful over a charcoal barbeque.

“Gimme thirty,” Akali orders, pulling out a chair for Kai’sa before seating herself on a flimsy plastic chair at an even flimsier plastic table.

“I’m going to get something to drink; what do you want?” Kai’sa asks, getting up and rifling through her clutch for cash.

“What are you getting?”

“Soju.”

“Oh! I’ll take that too!”

Kai’sa gets back with two bottles of cold soju and two shot glasses at the same time that the skewers arrive at the table.

“Good timing,” Akali comments, grabbing a skewer and digging in.

“Here,” Kai’sa opens a bottle soju and pours Akali a shot before pouring one for herself.

“That’s good,” Akali says after taking her shot with Kai’sa.

“It’s a lot smoother than vodka,” Kai’sa agrees, nibbling on a skewer. “Oh! This meat is so tender!”

Kai’sa and Akali eat and drinking, laughing and talking in between skewers and shots.

“Mhmm, I think I’m starting to feel the soju,” Kai’sa giggles, pouring out the last drops of the first bottle into her shot glass. The bottle shakes a little in Kai’sa hand, and she spills a little.

“Yeah,” Akali agrees, grinning. She finishes off the last skewer. Taking the second bottle of soju, Akali cracks open the seal, as Kai’sa downs her shot.

“That one is peach flavoured. It’s got a lower alcohol content though,” Kai’sa hums. “I thought it would be like a dessert.”

Kai’sa takes the open bottle from Akali and takes a swig straight from it before passing it back to Akali.

“Wow, Kai’sa,” Akali laughs. “Classy.”

“I no longer have the hand eye coordination to pour anything,” Kai’sa admits.

Taking a page from Kai’sa’s book, Akali takes a swig of the peach Soju straight from the bottle.

“Wow! That’s really sweet!” Akali gasps, taking another swig. “I like it!”

“I know, right?!” Kai’sa exclaims, taking the bottle and taking another drink.

The bottle is empty in no time, and Akali and Kai’sa have dissolved into a bubbly giggly mess.

“Where next?” Akali asks, slapping a handful of bills onto the table; she stands a little too fast and stumbles.

“Whoa there!” Kai’sa stands and reaches out to stabilize Akali, but she ends up stumbling as well, vastly overestimating her sobriety.

Kai’sa and Akali fall into each other, pause, make surprised eye contact, and burst into giggles.

“We should go back to the hotel,” Kai’sa giggles, pulling out her cellphone and trying her best to text their driver. Her text is riddled with spelling errors, but the message can be deciphered with effort.

“Awwww, why?” Akali whines, trying her best to bat at Kai’sa’s phone and failing miserably.

“Because nothing good comes from drunk Akali,” Kai’sa chides. “Remember the rat debacle?”

“I’m not drunk! That wasn’t my fault!” Akali groans. “Will you ever let me live that down?”

“Never. I will hand carve it onto your gravestone when you die.”

“Kai’sa! You’re so mean!”

“We’re getting picked up in five minutes,” Kai’sa ignores Akali and continues tapping away at her phone. “Gotta move to the fountain.”

“Which way was that again?”

“Left,” Akali gestures with her right hand.

“Okay.”

Miraculously, the girls make it to the fountain just as their ride pulls up.

“After you,” Akali slides the door open and gestures for Kai’sa to enter first.

“Thank you,” Kai’sa laughs, stumbling into the vehicle.

“Seatbelt,” Akali reminds, closing the door, sitting beside Kai’sa, and trying to buckle herself in.

“Who are you? Evelynn?” Kai’sa rolls her eyes, buckling up with a click. “Akali! You can’t even do your own seatbelt!”

Kai’sa takes the buckle from Akali’s fumbling fingers and clicks it into place.

“I could have gotten that,” Akali grumbles.

“Sure,” Kai’sa rolls her eyes and smiles.

“The city is beautiful,” Kai’sa sighs, leaning against Akali. Outside, the buildings get flashier and flashier as the car drives. It’s not everyone’s cup of tea, but Kai’sa likes a little noise, a little glitter.

“Yeah,” Akali leans back against Kai’sa pillowing her head on Kai’sa’s shoulder. Kai’sa pull’s Akali’s hand into her lap and laces their fingers together.

The rest of the car ride is silent, both girls content to cuddle.

“The world is less fuzzy now,” Akali sighs.

“Hmm, should’ve bought more Soju,” Kai’sa says. “Next time.”

“Nah, I don’t like getting completely plastered on dates. Tipsy is fine.”

“True,” Kai’sa agrees, slipping back into comfortable silence.

“We’re here,” Akali says as the vehicle pulls up at the hotel doors.

“Mhmm,” Kai’sa undoes both seatbelts with a click. “Wanna head to my room?”

“Let’s go to mine instead,” Akali counter offers, helping Kai’sa out of the car.

“Why?” Kai’sa is instantly alert, suspicious.

“Why not?” Akali takes Kai’sa’s hand and pulls her into the hotel lobby and to the elevators. Akali presses the up button. An elevator opens instantly, and Akali drags Kai’sa into it.

“Akali,” Kai’sa treads carefully as the doors close and the elevator starts rising, “what do you have in your room?”

Akali drops Kai’sa’s hand. Grabbing Kai’sa’s ass with both hands, Akali pulls their hips flush together. Akali slots her leg between Kai’sa’s causing the fabric of her dress to bunch.

“My strap,” Akali whispers, grinding her thigh up and against Kai’sa.

Kai’sa is frozen, flushed bright red with shock and arousal.

“So, do you want to?” Akali asks, pressing a soft kiss to Kai’sa’s lips.

“...”

“I’m gonna need an answer here.”

“Oh! Umm, yes!” Kai’sa stammers as the doors open.

Laughing, Akali takes Kai’sa hand again and leads her to the hotel room.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth,” Akali heads to the bathroom as Kai’sa unties her shoes. Kai’sa takes her phone out of her clutch before setting it on a table.

“I want to as well!”

“There’s another bathroom down the hall!”

Kai’sa brushes her teeth with a complimentary hotel toothbrush, marveling at the beautiful marble fixtures in the place. Ahri really went all out with the hotel, not that Kai’sa expected anything different from her.

“Done?”

“Geez! Akali!” Kai’sa jumps, whipping around to see Akali leaning against the doorframe. “You scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I can’t help it,” Akali shrugs, walking to the bedroom. “Come on.”

Kai’sa follows obediently, the tile cold against her bare feet as she treads after Akali. The bedroom is grand with a king-sized bed right in the centre of it. The frame is wrought iron with intricately detailed bars.

“So, anything you want? Don’t want?” Akali shrugs off her jacket and tosses it over a chair. She un-fastens two buttons on her blouse as well, her slim fingers working fast.

“Hm, I’m down for anything tonight,” Kai’sa sets her phone onto the nightstand. “What about you? What do you want? Don’t want?”

Akali pauses and thinks for a bit.

“I don’t want penetration tonight,” Akali says after deliberation.

“Understood.”

“Kiss me,” Akali demands, pulling Kai’sa to her.

Akali’s lips are soft; Kai’sa can taste the mint from the toothpaste as Akali licks and nips. Not one for idleness, Kai’sa untuck’s Akali’s blouse, unbuttons it, and pushes it off her shoulders. Akali shrugs the garment away, undoing her belt and pants as the shirt falls to the ground. In her mismatched bra and panties, Akali fumbles around for Kai’sa’s zipper.

“It’s on the left side,” Kai’sa pants.

“It’s not there,” Akali says, running her palm over Kai’sa’s right rib cage.

“My left you dum dum.”

“Wow. Rude. Oh! There it is.”

Kai’sa dress slides right off, pooling on the floor.

“Damn,” Akali whistles, taking in Kai’sa’s lingerie. “You look so fucking hot.”

“Thank you,” Kai’sa says, loving the hunger in Akali’s eyes. “You’re not bad yourself."

Kai’sa lays her hands on Akali’s waist, running them up to the hem of her bra, Kai’sa unclasps it. Working her fingers under the loose fabric, Kai’sa cups Akali’s breasts, running a thumb over her nipples.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kai’sa whispers, leaning down and kissing Akali’s parted lips. Akali moans into the kiss as Kai’sa strokes with her thumbs. Shrugging off her bra, Akali reaches out and traces the lace of Kai’sa’s bra with soft strokes.

Giving Akali’s breasts once last squeeze, Kai’sa slides her hands over Akali’s abs and keeps going until she reaches the hem of Akali’s panties. Tugging them off her hips, Kai’sa allows gravity to do the rest.

“Bed,” Akali growls, breaking the kiss with a sharp jerk. Akali grabs Kai’sa’s hips, guiding her backwards to the bed. Kai’sa yelps when the backs of her knees bump against the mattress; Akali pushes her down onto the soft fluffy bedding. Kai’sa makes herself comfortable on the bed while Akali tosses all but one of the pillows off the bed.

“No one needs that many goddamn pillows,” Akali says, fluffing the remaining pillow and sliding it under Kai’sa’s head.

“Hmmm,” Kai’sa moans, arching her back in a great stretch. Her purple lingerie contrasts so nicely with her warm skin; a few strands of hair work their way loose from Kai’sa’s bun as she stretches, and her tassel earrings fan out against the pillow.

“You look so sexy like that,” Akali climbs onto the bed, hovering over Kai’sa on her hands and knees. “I want to do so many things to you tonight.”

“You can start by sitting on my face,” Kai’sa suggests.

“Hell yes!”

Akali is considerate as she crawls her way up Kai’sa. Keeping her hands on Kai’sa’s earrings to cover them, Akali is careful to avoid them as she settles herself over her girlfriend’s face.

“Wow, you’re really wet,” Kai’sa grabs Akali’s hips, adjusting her position.

“You’re just that ho– oh!” Akali cuts herself off with a gasp when she feels Kai’sa tongue make initial contact. “Shit!”

Kai’sa starts out softly, light, and gentle; her hands are firm but gentle on Akali’s hips. Akali tries her best to reign it in, to let Kai’sa dictate the pace; however, this only lasts a short while. Before she can help herself, Akali is grinding down, riding Kai’sa’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Akali whines, closing her eyes, grabbing the bedframe with both hands, and squeezing until her knuckles turn white. “Fuck.”

When Akali’s legs start trembling around Kai’sa’s face, when she starts whining with each exhalation, Kai’sa applies firmer pressure with her tongue. Akali yelps and grinds down fiercely. Kai’sa doesn’t tease, responding to Akali with an eagerness to please.

“Kai’sa,” Akali sobs, opening her eyes. Kai’sa grins against Akali’s skin as they make eye contact, Akali’s pupils widening with the realization that she has been watched this entire time. It is this realization that does Akali in, her hips jerking, legs tensing, and body trembling. Akali maintains eye contact with Kai’sa as she comes, yelping and whining through it all. For her part, Kai’sa keeps going, only stopping when Akali lets go of the bedframe, falls to the side, and lands on the bed with a soft thump.

“You okay?” Kai’sa wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to Akali.

“Yeah,” Akali lays on her side, panting. Give me a minute.”

“Take as long as you need,” Kai’sa murmurs, spooning Akali against her. Kai’sa presses a series of kisses to the back of Akali’s neck, air light and barely there.

Akali needs a few minutes to even out her breathing again, to stop the involuntary tremble in her limbs.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom and get ready,” Akali says once she is ready. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Kai’sa watches Akali go, eyes firmly set on Akali’s naked ass.

Once Akali closes the bathroom door behind her, Kai’sa gets to work. First are her bra and thong which Kai’sa slips off and sets aside quickly. Her hair is messy after letting Akali sit on her face, and Kai’sa removes the now loosened pins. Her purple hair falls in large loose waves down her back. Touching her earrings briefly, Kai’sa decides to keep them in.

“I love how you look with your hair down.”

“Eek!” Kai’sa squeals, looking up and seeing Akali right beside her, standing by the edge of the bed. “Didn’t we just talk about this?!”

“Sorry.”

Akali doesn’t look sorry; actually, she looks quite smug, naked except for her strap.

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps.

“There’s more,” Akali sets two pairs of padded hand cuffs onto the bed. “If you want, that is.”

“Oh.”

“The bedframe would work great with them.”

“Akali, were these in your carry-on baggage?!” Kai’sa realizes that Akali didn’t check a bag for the trip. “They X-Ray those bags!”

“You are talking to me as if you expect me to have shame,” Akali shrugs, “which is your first mistake. Either way, do you want them?”

“I said anything, didn’t I?”

“That’s not a yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Akali teases, grinning.

“Yes, handcuff me tonight!” Kai’sa says, exasperated.

“What is your safeword tonight?” Akali is suddenly serious again.

“Void.”

“Got it. Oh! The cuffs also have panic snaps, okay? Just pull that tab, and they’ll come off the headboard. If you need to, use them.”

Akali starts with Kai’sa’s left arm, adjusting the handcuff around her wrist before securing it to one side of the bedframe. The angle is comfortable, and Kai’sa’s arm is able to relax, not forced into a full extension. Kai’sa gives an experimental tug.

“Tight?” Akali asks. “Loose?”

“Perfect,” Kai’sa says.

“Awesome,” Akali does Kai’sa’s right arm now, cuffing it to the other side of the frame. “Does that one feel okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Good. Now, lift your hips,” Akali grabs a pillow off the floor and slides it under Kai’sa’s hips. Satisfied, Akali climbs onto the bed, settling herself over Kai’sa. “I love those earrings,” Akali runs the tip of a finger along the shell of Kai’sa’s ear.

“Thank you,” Kai’sa leans up the best she can with her cuffs, stealing a quick kiss from Akali. Akali pushes her back down, kissing Kai’sa again and again.

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps while Akali starts grinding, working the strap against her but not slipping inside of her.

“You’re really wet,” Akali says, coating the strap with Kai’sa’s slick.

Kai’sa responds by shifting her hips, desperately trying to find an angle for Akali to just slip in when her phone rings.

“That’s Ahri’s ringtone,” Akali says, still grinding. “You should answer it. She’ll worry.”

Kai’sa moans when Akali grinds right against her clit, shaking her head.

“Ahri would kno–OH right away!”

“You can keep it together,” Akali challenges, stilling her hips and reaching for Kai’sa’s phone. Akali sets the phone on the pillow right by Kai’sa’s head. “I’m going to pick up, okay?”

“Fine,” Kai’sa whines, bucking her hips, trying to find friction again.

Akali answers and sets it to speaker mode right away.

“Hello?” Ahri’s voice rings out bright and clear from the mobile. “Kai’sa?”

“Hi A–Ahri,” Kai’sa stutters when Akali starts moving again.

“Oh, are you drunk?” Ahri assumes, much to Kai’sa’s relief. “I’m just checking to make sure Akali and you were back at the hotel safe and sound.”

“T–tipsy, not drunk. We are safe!” Kai’sa yelps when Akali nudges the head of the strap into her.

“Is Akali with you?”

“Yo!” Akali speaks up. “Hey Ahri, you’re on speaker.”

“Did you two have fun?” Ahri’s voice is calm, soothing. Kai’sa doesn’t think she suspects a thing.

Kai’sa bites her lip, forcing down a whine as Akali sinks in slow and steady, their hips flush.

“I sure did!” Akali grins, all teeth and edges. “Kai’sa, what about you?”

“Yessss,” Kai’sa hisses as Akali withdraws, gasping when she thrusts back in. “I– Oh! I did!”

“Oh, I see now,” Ahri’s tone changes from light and casual to something much richer, heavier. “I’m actually having tea with Evelynn. I’m going to put you two on speaker. I’m sure Eve would love to hear about your date as well.”

“Hello my loves,” Evelynn’s purr rumbles out. “Kai’sa, love, how did– how is Akali treating you?”

Kai’sa whines, pulling at her restraints and trying to buck again. Akali grabs Kai’sa by her thighs, pressing up and spreading her wide. Akali’s grip is firm, un-yielding, and Kai’sa knows there will be bruises tomorrow. Kai’sa is pinned down by her arms and legs now, barely able to arch.

“It sounds like you aren’t being very good to our dreamer,” Ahri chides Akali now with no real bite.

“I’m being plenty good to her,” Akali argues, keeping her hips and the strap moving. “Tell them, Kai’sa.”

“She’s good,” Kai’sa sobs, arching, wrists straining against the cuff’s padding. “So _so– Oh!_ good to me!”

“Good girls,” Evelynn coos. “Are you close?”

Kai’sa sobs, nodding even though Evelynn can’t see her.

“She’s close,” Akali answers instead.

“Don’t let her finish,” Evelynn orders, and Kai’sa can practically see her sadistic little grin when she pulls this sort of shit.

“Oh?” Akali slows her hips, and Kai’sa could cry.

“Please!” Kai’sa begs, trembling. “Let me come!”

“No,” Ahri says this time. “Akali, keep her going, but don’t let her finish until she’s earned it.”

Kai’sa whines as she feels Akali slow to a stop.

“Good girl,” Akali says, trailing kisses from Kai’sa’s jawline to her lips.

Kai’sa is a vocal one, whining, sobbing, and moaning as Akali brings her near peak over and over again but never letting her crest it. Kai’sa becomes louder as the teasing goes on, much to the delight of Evelynn and Ahri.

“Do you think she’s earned it yet?” Akali asks as Kai’sa trembles beneath her, her skin glistening with sweat. Kai’sa eyes are un-focused, glazed over with tears.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ahri says. “Eve? What do you think?”

“Tell us, Kai’sa,” Eve demands.

“I’ve been so good,” Kai’sa sobs, looking Akali dead in the eye as tears run down her cheeks. “Please! I’ve earned it!”

“You have,” Akali soothes, moving her hips again, kissing the tears off Kai’sa’s face. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re beautiful,” Evelynn says. “We’re so lucky to have you.”

“You did so well for us,” Ahri coos, voice so warm and soft. “My little dreamer, such a good girl.”

Kai’sa comes to the sounds of their praise, the world fading out around her. Kai’sa comes back to the feeling of kisses; Akali is peppering her face with them.

“Hey,” Akali murmurs against Kai’sa’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Kai’sa nods, groaning when Akali shifts her hips and the strap slides out.

“I’m going to un-do the cuffs now,” Akali says, reaching for Kai’sa’s wrists and undoing the cuffs.

“Cuffs?” Evelynn says through the phone. “You brought those on tour with you?”

“Oh! Can I have a turn?” Ahri asks, voice bright and eager.

“Goodnight!” Akali sighs, hanging up the phone and setting it back on the nightstand.

“Ouch!” Kai’sa hisses, drawing her naked wrists to her chest. Her arm throbs a little as the blood returns to it.

“Water?” Akali offers, opening the drawer of nightstand and fishing out a bottle.

“Yes please,” Kai’sa sits up, accepting the bottle and finishing half of it before returning it to Akali. “Thank you.”

“Want to shower together?”

“Hmm, shower _shower_? Or sex?”

“If you want to go another round,” Akali says, “I can make that happen.”

“No!” Kai’sa yelps. “No more, please.”

“Just showering it is then.”

Freshly showered and dried, Kai’sa jumps into Akali’s bed completely naked.

“Can I stay the night?” Kai’sa asks, tucking herself in anyways.

Akali slides into bed beside her. Kai’sa turns and arranges herself into Akali’s arms so Akali is spooning her.

“Always. Stay as long as you want.”


End file.
